Hope In My Dream (SHINee)
by ariskadesy
Summary: Kibum Selalu memimpikan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Namun suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai suaminya, padahal ia sudah mempunyai tunangan! It's OnKey Fanfiction! RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Hope in My Dream**

Main Cast: - Kim Kibum

- Lee Jinki

Other Cast: - Woohyun

- Minho

- etc

SHINee Fanfiction

Warning: Boys Love, OOC, Alur Kecepetan –"

Disclaimer: Kibum milik Jinki, Jinki milik Kibum, mereka milik SMEnt dan orangtuanya, dan cerita ini milik pengarangnya :p

^Happy Reading^

Aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Selalu, aku berdiri di jalan menuju rumah itu. Rumah sederhana yang tampak begitu hangat dimataku. Rumah sederhana yang terasa dekat dihatiku. Saat aku ragu untuk melangkah masuk, akan ada tangan yang akan selalu membimbingku. Tangan besar yang menggenggam erat tanganku itu selalu terasa hangat. Selalu begitu. Saat aku hendak melirik wajah pemilik tangan itu…..aku terbangun.

"Kibum-ah, sampai kapan kamu ingin tidur? Ayo bangun. Eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Selalu. Aku selalu terbangun dengan cara yang sama. Selalu terbangun dengan tepukan lembut eomma setiap pagi. Selalu terasa hampa setiap kesadaranku kembali.

Aku membuka mata perlahan dan melihat eomma sedang menyibakkan tirai kamar, seperti biasa. Kamarku bermandi cahaya sekarang. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Kusikat gigiku sambil menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayanganku. Aku melihat wajah hampa didepanku. Pucat. Kembali bayangan rumah itu terlintas dipikiranku. Hanya memikirkannya saja hatiku menjadi hangat. Aku ingin kehangatan seperti ini. Merasakannya setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap detik dalam hidupku. Aku ingin kehangatan ini nyata, bukan hanya dalam pikiran saja.

Butuh beberapa menit lagi sebelum aku sampai di ruang makan. Eomma dan Appa sudah duduk dan menikmati sarapan. Aku menggeser kursi berhadapan dengan eomma lalu meraih roti dan selai yang ada dihadapan sebagai sarapanku pagi ini.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanya appa. Selalu. Selalu pertanyaan yang sama setiap pagi. Apa aku harus terus menceritakan mimpi yang sama setiap pagi?

"Seperti biasa." Jawabku pendek.

"Begitu?"

Setelah itu sama sekali takada percakapan. Yang terdengar hanya suara kunyah dan denting sendok dipiring. Sungguh, jeda ini sangat menyiksaku. Entah kenapa appa selalu menjaga jarak denganku. Eomma juga beralasan semua yang dilakukan appa hanya untuk melindungiku. Tapi melindungiku dari apa? Aku pernah bertanya, tapi eomma hanya diam.

Terdengar suara mobil memasuki halaman. Aku segera bangkit tanpa menghabiskan sarapanku.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Pamitku.

"Hati-hati." Kata eomma. Aku berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Aku tau bahkan sekalipun aku pamit, appa sama sekali tidak melirikku.

Begitu melangkah keluar dari pintu utama, namja itu sudah melemparkan senyumnya. Senyum yang sama setiap hari. Aku membalas senyum itu.

"Pelayanan untuk tuan Putri." Katanya sambil membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Kamu tidak perlu berbuat begitu. Aku bisa membukanya sendiri."

Namja itu hanya tersenyum dan segera menuntunku masuk ke mobilnya. Dia berlari kecil mengelilingi mobil. Membuka pintu dan duduk dibelakang kursi kemudi.

Namja disampingku, Woohyun, adalah tunanganku. Sejak kecil kami sudah dijodohkan. Walaubegitu, Woohyun benar-benar memperlakukanku dengan baik. Dia selalu menjadi orang yang menyenangkan. Berusaha mencerahkan suasana hatiku yang selalu murung. Selalu bersikap lembut dan penuh senyum.

Aku mencintai namja ini, atau lebih tepatnya aku berusaha mencintai namja ini, namun Woohyun bukan orang yang bisa menghangatkan hatiku. Dia bukan namja yang selalu ada dalam mimpiku.

"Kita sampai." Katanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku melirik gedung perkantoran tepat disampingku. Benar, kami sudah sampai di gedung tempatku bekerja. Aku keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya. Woohyun menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Aku akan menjemputmu." Aku hanya mengangguk. Woohyun kembali tersenyum. "Aku pergi." Lanjutnya.

"Hati-hati." Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan. Woohyun melajukan mobilnya. Sebelum mobilnya menghilang ditikungan, aku sudah berbalik memasuki kantor.

"Kibum-ah, proposal tentang proyek bulan depan sudah kamu selesaikan? Lee sajang-nim meminta proposal itu." tanya Minho, teman satu timku di kantor.

"Ne, aku sudah menyelesaikannya." Kataku sambil memainkan game dikomputer.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Minho. Dia melirik komputerku. "Ya! Daripada hanya bersantai seperti ini lebih baik kamu mengerjakan pekerjaanmu yang lain!"

"Karena tidak ada pekerjaan lain makanya aku bersantai." Jawabku santai.

"Jangan sampai kamu dipecat gara-gara ketahuan main game saat kerja!"

"Tidak selama hasil kerjaku bagus."

"Arrasseo, arrasseo! Kamu adalah Kim Kibum. Si nomor satu di kantor." Ujar Minho, kalah. Aku tersenyum mendengar Minho yang selalu kalah, atau mengalah hanya untukku.

"Hei, wajahmu pucat. Kamu sakit?" Tanya Minho saat dia duduk dikursinya.

"Geureu? Bukankah setiap harinya wajahku pucat?" tanyaku. Aku menghadap Minho. Menatap mata belo-nya yang selama ini membuatku iri.

"Hari ini kamu lebih pucat. Apa tunanganmu tidak menyadarinya?" aku terdiam. Ah, Minho saja menyadarinya. Apa eomma, appa, dan Woohyun juga menyadarinya?

"Mungkin aku hanya lelah." Kataku beralasan. Minho hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sebaiknya aku segera melaporkan proposalku." Aku mengambil map yang berisi proposal dilaci.

"Sebaiknya kamu ijin pulang. Aku takut kamu pingsan di jalan." Usul Minho agak khawatir. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kantor Lee sajangnim. Aku masuk sesaat setelah dipersilakan.

"Kim Kibum. Akhirnya kamu datang. Aku sudah bertanya-tanya kapan kamu akan menyerahkan proposal itu." Kata Lee sajangnim dengan riang. Tanpa banyak bicara aku menyerahkan map itu. Selama Lee sajangnim memeriksa pekerjaanku tanpa sadar aku kembali melamun. Membayangkan rumah yang ada dimimpiku dan kehangatan namja yang menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku tahu aku mencintai namja itu. Karena aku selalu berdebar saat namja itu menggenggam tanganku. Selalu merasakan aura panas yang naik kewajahku. Tapi siapa namja itu? Apa dia hanya khayalanku saja?

"Lee sajangnim, bolehkah saya ijin pulang lebih awal? Saya merasa tidak enak badan." Entah kenapa kalimat itu meluncur dengan sendirinya.

"Selama pekerjaanmu sudah selesai tentu kamu boleh pulang. Beristirahatlah dan beri warna pada wajahmu, oke?"

"Nde, gamsahamnida. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Begitu keluar dari kantor Lee sajangnim aku segera kembali ke ruanganku dan mengambil tas yang kubawa. Berpamitan pada Minho yang masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan memintaku untuk berhati-hati. Aku turun ke lantai dasar. Menyapa beberapa staff yang kukenal dan segera mencari taksi yang melintas didepan kantor. 10 menit berlalu dan masih belum ada taksi yang lewat. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan sambil ke halte bus terdekat.

Halte bus itu sepi. Hanya ada aku dan seorang ajushi yang duduk menunggu. Cukup lama kami menunggu sampai ajushi itu berdiri menghampiriku.

"Mianhaeyo." Katanya lalu dengan secepat kilat tas ku berhasil berpindah ketangannya. Baru beberapa detik kemudian aku sadar bahwa tasku dicuri. Segera aku berlari mengejar ajushi itu.

"Ya! Ajushi! Kembalikan tas ku!" teriakku. Entah memang karena aku bodoh atau apa, aku berusaha keras mengejar ajushi itu dengan tenagaku yang memang sudah tipis.

Seberapa jauh aku sudah berlari? Molla. Dipikiranku hanya aku ingin ta situ kembali. Tas lama yang using dan entah kenapa sangat berharga bagiku. Jantungku memompa darah dengan cepatnya. Dadaku sesak. Nafasku tersenggal-senggal. Aku menyerah. Aku tidak sanggup lagi mengejar ajushi itu lagi.

Aku tertunduk sambil memegangi lutut. Mengatur nafas yang kini hanya sepenggal. Ah, capek sekali. Pasti sekarang wajahku sudah sepucat mayat. Aku mendongak.

"Memang tidak bisa terkejar. Ah, dimana ini?" Kataku sambil terengah-engah. Aku menatap berkeliling. Mencari nama daerah itu sampai mataku terpaku menatap sebuah jalan.

"Ini…jalan ini…ada dalam mimpiku. Jadi semua ini…nyata?" gumamku. Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya berdiri terpaku menatap jalan itu. Perasaan hangat mulai melingkupi hatiku lagi. Aku tidak sedang bemimpi kan? Ya Tuhan, kuharap kali ini nyata. Aku ingin jalan ini benar-benar nyata.

Dengan penuh tekad aku mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan itu. Memandang sekeliling dan mengingatnya dalam pikiranku. Menikmati kehangatan yang mulai mengisi hatiku. Merasakan kerinduan yang entah kenapa muncul dihatiku. Tidak lama kemudian rumah itu kelihatan. Hatiku berlonjak gembira. Rumah itu bukan khayalan. Rumah itu nyata. Namja itu juga pasti….namja dalam mimpiku itu juga pasti nyata.

Aku hendak berlari kerumah itu saat kurasakan kepalaku mulai pusing. Pandanganku mulai tidak fokus. Aku memegang kepalaku. Jangan! Kumohon jangan sekarang! Setelah semua yang kulihat, aku tidak ingin kembali terbangun saat ini!

Badanku limbung. Aku hendak terjatuh saat sebuah tangan menahan lenganku. Belum sempat aku melihat siapa penolongku, semuanya sudah berubah gelap.

"xxxxxxxxxx"

Aku mendengar seseorang berbicara disekitarku. Aku ingin membuka mata, tapi mataku berat sekali. Aku juga mencium bau obat-obatan. Apa aku dirumah sakit?

Seseorang menggenggam tanganku. Kehangatan mulai merambat ketanganku. Dia mengusap rambutku. Menyibakkan poniku sebelum mendaratkan ciuman dikeningku.

"Kibum-ah, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu." bisiknya ditelingaku. Seharusnya aku marah pada namja ini karena dengan seenaknya mencium keningku, tapi yang kurasakan hanya kehangatan yang mulai menjalar diseluruh tubuhku dan jantungku yang mulai berdebar.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Menutupnya lagi karena belum beradaptasi dengan sinar lampu ruangan tempatku terbaring.

"Kibum-ah, syukurlah kamu sudah sadar. Dokter bilang tekanan darahmu rendah, kelelahan dan kamu kurang makan…" suara namja itu membuatku berpaling padanya. Wajah namja itu yang semula buram kini sudah terlihat jelas. Dia tersenyum lega. Ah, senyuman itu. Senyuman yang selalu ada dalam mimpiku. Senyum lembut yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Dugu?" tanyaku.

"Kibum-ah, kamu melupakanku?" Tanya namja itu. Senyum itu sudah menghilang dan diganti dengan kerutan didahi. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka melihatnya memiliki raut muka seperti itu.

"Apa kamu mengenalku?" tanyaku. Namja itu hanya tersenyum sedih.

"Aku sangat mengenalmu. Tahu kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Tahu apa yang kamu benci dan yang kamu sukai…" suara namja itu sedikit bergetar.

"….aku bahkan masih mengingat setiap inci dari tubuhmu." Kata namja itu sambil menatap mataku. Panas mulai menjalar ke pipiku.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu padaku? Siapa kamu?" tanyaku tersinggung. Beraninya namja ini merendahkanku. Apa aku pernah berhubungan dengan namja ini?

"Aku Lee Jinki, suamimu." Kata namja itu sambil tersenyum sedih.

Aku merasakan dunia sudah terbalik tepat didepan mataku. Aku punya suami? Nan?! Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Kalau aku sudah punya suami, namja itu pasti Woohyun. Kalau namja bernama Lee Jinki ini suamiku, lalu apa gunanya aku dijodohkan dengan Woohyun? Namja ini pasti berbohong. Dia pasti hanya ingin membuatku bingung.

"Kau berbohong! Aku belum pernah menikah! Jika memang aku seorang istri, suamiku itu pasti Woohyun, tunanganku, bukan kau!" Kataku. Jinki terlihat shock. Tiba-tiba dia mencengkeram lenganku.

"APA YANG SUDAH DIA LAKUKAN PADAMU? BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELUPAKAN AKU, KIBUMIE?!" teriaknya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan lenganku. Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menatapnya. Setelah menangkap raut ketakutan dimataku Jinki merosot ke kursinya. Dia tertunduk dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"…bagaimana bisa kamu melupakanku? Melupakan semua kenangan yang sudah kita buat?" kata Jinki masih tertunduk. Kulihat bahunya mulai bergetar. Apa dia menangis?

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan. Bagiku ini adalah pertemuan pertamaku denganmu." Kataku tanpa memandang Jinki. Hening sesaat sampai kulihat Jinki bangkit dan duduk berhadapan denganku. Tangannya kembali menggenggam tanganku. Tangan itu basah.

"Kembalilah padaku Kibumie, jebal? Selama setahun ini aku sakit, Kibumie. Sakit karena terlalu merindukanmu. Suaramu, tawamu, cerewetmu, aku benar-benar ingin mendengarnya setiap hari, setiap waktu. Kumohon kembalilah. Kembali padaku lagi, ne?" mohon Jinki. Aku menatap matanya. Sama sekali tak ada kebohongan disana. Tapi bagaimana aku tahu kalau dia tidak berbohong? Memang benar Jinki lah namja yang selama ini ada dalam mimpiku. Dan aku juga mengakui kalau aku mencintai namja dalam mimpiku. Tapi apakah mimpi itu sudah pasti nyata? Jalan itu memang nyata. Rumah dan namja itu juga nyata. Tapi apakah perasaan Jinki juga nyata?

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah memiliki Woohyun." Jawabku sambil memandang tangannya yang masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Tapi kamu tidak mencintainya!"

"Kamu tidak berhak memutuskan sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku." Kataku sambil melepaskan tanganku darinya. Jinki meraih daguku dan menghadapkan wajahku padanya.

"Kalau begitu tatap aku dan katakan kamu mencintainya!" Mata itu kini menatapku tajam. Aku marah dan juga takut. Apa dia punya hak menyuruhku mengatakan itu?

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk memenuhi permintaanmu." Kataku sambil menampik tangannya didagu ku. "Memangnya kamu pikir kamu itu siapa? Padahal kita baru bertemu tapi kamu sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Kamu menyuruhku kembali padamu? Aku saja tidak mengenalmu! Lalu kamu menyuruhku mengatakan kalau aku mencintai Woohyun sambil menatap matamu? Kamu pikir kamu itu siapa seenaknya memberiku perintah?"

Jinki terdiam melihat reaksiku. Sebuah senyuman mulai terukir dibibirnya.

"Mwo? Kamu menertawakanku?" kataku sambil mengerutkan dahi. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat melihatku mempoutkan bibirku.

"Ani. Akhirnya semangatmu sudah kembali, Kibumie." Kata Jinki sambil mengusap kepalaku. "Maaf karena aku sudah terlalu egois. Aku bahkan tidak bertanya kabarmu selama setahun ini." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Rasanya jantungku berhenti saat aku melihat senyuman itu. Begitu kesadaranku kembali aku segera memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku tidak mengingatmu?" kataku masih tidak mau melihat ke arah Jinki.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja dari awal lagi. Annyeong, namaku Lee Jinki. Kamu?" kata Jinki sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menatap tangan itu dan wajah pemiliknya bergantian. Aku merasa ini sangat konyol. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu kami bertengkar, sekarang dia mengajakku berkenalan?

"Kamu bodoh ya?" ejekku.

"Kamu bilang kamu tidak ingat padaku, jadi aku ingin memulainya kembali dari awal." Katanya. Senyumnya masih melekat dibibir itu. Ah, aku menyerah. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menolak senyuman itu. Aku menyambut tangannya dan membalas senyumannya.

END?

Hai hai hai aku kembali dengan FF baru ^^

Ini sebenernya FF buatan temenku sih, namanya Sanny :D Ini orangnya ribut mulu pen ngepost FF-nya di –"

Agak kurang 'sreg' sama endingnya? Berteriaklah di review biar dibuatin lanjutannya sama Sanny :p Oke review-nya aku tunggu ya! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hope in My Dream

Chapter 2

Main Cast: - Kim Kibum

- Lee Jinki

Other Cast: - Nam Woohyun

- Choi Minho

- etc

SHINee Fanfiction

Warning: Boys Love, OOC, Alur Kecepetan –"

Disclaimer: Kibum milik Jinki, Jinki milik Kibum, mereka milik SMEnt dan orangtuanya, dan cerita ini milik pengarangnya :p

^Happy Reading^

"Jadi kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Jinki saat kami sampai di area kantor. Karena kondisi tubuhku sudah mulai membaik, aku dijinkan untuk pulang. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor agar Woohyun menganggap aku bekerja seperti biasanya. Lebih baik dia tidak tahu kalau aku sempat pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin dia khawatir.

"Ne. Gomawo sudah mengantarku sampai kesini."

"Siapa yang akan menjemputmu? Woohyun?" Tanya Jinki. Suaranya menyiratkan luka. Ekspresinya juga terlihat memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Ne."

"Apa aku bisa menemanimu disini sampai dia datang menjemputmu?" pintanya. Pertanyaan Jinki membuatku kaget dan salah tingkah. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin Jinki melihatku bersama Woohyun.

"Ah, keugo…aku yakin dia akan segera datang. Jadi kau tidak perlu menemaniku, Jinki-ssi." Kataku sambil memainkan bracelet yang kupakai dipergelangan tangan kananku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jalan yang biasa dilalui Woohyun untuk menjemputku.

"Geureu, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Jinki membalikkan badan. Aku melihatnya berjalan menjauh dari kantorku. Ada perasaan aneh saat aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Rasa kecewakah yang kurasakan? Kecewa karena Jinki akan pergi? Padahal aku sendiri yang memintanya untuk tidak menemaniku, tapi kenapa perasaan ini membuatku merasa berat untuk membiarkannya pergi?

"Kibumie! Bolehkah aku menemuimu lagi?" tanya Jinki saat menghentikan langkahnya. Aku hanya diam sambil menatap punggungnya yang kokoh. Dia berbalik menghadapku. Mengarahkan senyum lembutnya apa ini? Perasaan senang apa ini?

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Bolehkah?" tanya Jinki lagi. Aku tersenyum.

"Ne."

Aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Selalu, aku berdiri di jalan menuju rumah itu. Rumah sederhana yang tampak begitu hangat dimataku. Rumah sederhana yang terasa dekat dihatiku. Saat aku ragu untuk melangkah masuk, akan ada tangan yang akan selalu membimbingku. Tangan besar yang menggenggam erat tanganku itu selalu terasa hangat. Selalu begitu. Saat aku hendak melirik wajah pemilik tangan itu, senyum itu muncul. Senyum namja yang kukenal.

"Kibum-ah, bangun! Sarapan sudah siap."

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Aku bangkit dan berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Menggosok gigiku perlahan dengan kesadaran yang masih minim. Mandi, berpakaian lalu turun untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi." Kataku saat menggeser kursi berhadapan dengan eomma. Eomma dan appa terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan sapaanku. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Selamat pagi, Kibum-ah. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu ceria?" tanya eomma.

"Anieyo, aku hanya bersikap biasa." Kataku sambil meraih roti dan selai.

"Biasanya kau lebih pendiam, Kibum-ah." Kata eomma. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan bersikap ceria." Kataku sambil mengunyah sarapanku.

"Ada apa sih? Apa diwajahku ada sesuatu?" tanyaku saat eomma dan appa masih memperhatikan tingkah lakuku.

"Ah, ani." Kata eomma sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ah! Hyunnie sudah menjemputku, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu." Kataku saat mendengar deru mobil di halaman. Aku segera bergegas menghampiri Woohyun didepan.

"Selamat pagi." Sapaku. Woohyun terlihat terkejut dengan perubahan sikapku. Dia hanya berdiri terpaku disamping mobilnya.

"Wae?"

"Ani. Kkaja." Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. Dia membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

Masih terlihat raut khawatir diwajah Mrs. Kim sejak Kibum melewati pintu ruang makan. Ketakutannya yang selama setahun ini membayanginya sudah berada didepan mata.

"Yeobo, jangan-jangan Kibum sudah…."

"Kupikir juga begitu." potong Mr Kim sambil menatap sarapan paginya tanpa selera.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak ingin Kibum merasakan kepahitan yang sama." Air mulai menggenang dimata Mrs. Kim. Dia tidak ingin melihat Kibum hancur lagi disaat dia sudah menyusunnya kembali. Dia tidak ingin lagi mendengar isak tangis setiap dia melewati kamar Kibum.

Mrs. Kim menangkupkan tangannya diwajah. Bahunya mulai bergetar. Mr. Kim segera memeluk anae-nya. Mengusap lembut rambut istinya itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kau jangan khawatir, aku akan mengurus semuanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jinki bersama Kibum lagi."

"W-wae?" tanyaku pada Minho yang sedari tadi terus mengamatiku dengan menghela nafas dan bersandar ke kursinya. Tangan kirinya menyangga dagunya yang tirus. Alisnya berkerut.

"Kau terlihat cerah hari ini. Sangat cerah malah." Katanya sambil tetap mengamatiku.

"Apa itu buruk?"

"Ani. Aku senang kau sudah kembali." Kata Minho sambil tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kau masih ingat kecelakaan yang kau alami setahun yang lalu?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana aku bisa mengalami kecelakaan itu. Aku hanya tahu kecelakaan itu membuatku koma selama lebih dari 2 minggu. Dan disaat aku sadar, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Kecelakaan itu mengubur kepribadianmu. Aku masih bisa mengingat betapa berisiknya seorang Kim Kibum." Minho tersenyum. Matanya menatap ke arahku, tapi aku bisa melihat dia menerawang jauh ke masa lalu.

"Kim Kibum yang dulu adalah seorang namja yang ceria. Dia selalu tersenyum pada semua orang. Dia suka membantu orang lain, walau dia tidak mengenal orang itu. Dia juga mudah percaya pada orang lain yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu, karena kebodohannya itu dia mudah ditipu orang lain…" jelas Minho sambil tersenyum. Aku cemberut. Benarkah aku dulu seperti itu?

"…dia itu benar-benar cerewet dan suka mengatur orang lain. 'Jangan begini', 'jangan begitu', 'seharusnya kau melakukan seperti ini' benar-benar membuatku pusing. Dia suka sekali mengkritik orang lain, tapi saat ada orang lain yang mengkritiknya, dia hanya akan tutup telinga."

"Kenapa semua yang jelek-jelek ada padaku?" kataku dengan cemberut. Minho hanya tertawa.

"Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuat seorang Kim Kibum yang memiliki harga diri tinggi sanggup untuk bertekuk lutut. Dia sepenuhnya bisa mengendalikan Kim Kibum. Hanya dia yang bisa membuat Kibum tertawa dan menangis didetik berikutnya. Membuatnya bahagia tapi juga sedih disaat yang sama. Seseorang yang menjadi pusat kehidupan seorang Kim Kibum."

Aku menatap Minho. Kebingungan terlihat jelas diwajahku. Seseorang yang menjadi pusat kehidupanku? Siapa?

"Bukankah kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" kata Minho misterius. Aku terpaku. Entah kenapa bayangan akan mimpiku kembali muncul. Jalan itu, rumah itu, namja itu, tangannya dan juga senyumnya.

"Aku harus pergi!" kataku. Aku segera menyambar tasku dan berlari meninggalkan ruang kerjaku. Aku ingin menemui namja itu.

Masih tercetak jelas senyuman dibibir pemilik namja bermata belo itu. Pikirannya kembali menerawang.

"Semua penantianmu akan terbayar. Mungkin otaknya sudah melupakanmu, tapi hatinya tidak. Dia sepenuhnya milikmu." Bisik Minho. Dia tersenyum dan mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di meja kerjanya. "Ah, bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus bersimpati pada Woohyun?" lanjutnya.

Saat aku mendengar cerita Minho, begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada dikeplaku. Aku berfikir, benarkah? Benarkah sifatku seperti itu? Benarkah aku semenyebalkan itu? Dan yang paling penting, benarkah aku mencintai namja yang diceritakan Minho itu? Benarkah aku tergila-gila padanya?

Entah kenapa saat Minho bercerita bayangan mimpi itu kembali muncul. Jalan itu, rumah itu, dan senyuman itu….senyuman Jinki. Saat aku sadar hubungan cerita Minho dan mimpiku, aku ingin menemui Jinki. aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Apa dia benar menjadi pusat duniaku?

Sepanjang koridor kantor aku terus berlari, tidak menghiraukan tatapan heran karyawan lain. Memilih berlari menuruni tangga daripada menunggu pintu lift yang tak kunjung terbuka. Begitu keluar dari pintu lobbi, aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur kembali nafasku.

"Kibumie!" Aku menoleh kesumber suara. Mendapatinya sedang ada di depan kantorku pada jam segini membuatku heran... sekaligus senang. Apa ini takdir?

"Jinki-ssi?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan membelai pipiku.

"Menemuimu."

Hawa panas mulai merambat kewajahku. Perutku menggelitik, serasa ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan disana.

"S-sejak kapan kau menunggu di sini? Ini bahkan belum jam istirahat siang." Kataku dengan terbata-bata.

"Entahlah, 30 menit mungkin?" jawabnya tidak yakin sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi berlari? Apa kau sedang terburu-buru?"

"Ah! Keugo... hanya ada sedikit urusan." Kataku tanpa memandangnya. Mana mungkin aku bilang ingin menemuinya? Tanpa sadar tanganku memainkan jam tangan dipergelanganku. Jinki tersenyum. Tak lama senyumnya sudah berubah menjadi tawa. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kau memang tidak pandai berbohong."

"..."

Bagaimana dia tau kalau aku berbohong?

"Setiap kali berbohong, kau akan memainkan apapun yang ada dipergelanganmu." Katanya sambil menunjuk tangan kananku yang masih memainkan jam dipergelangan tangan kiri.

Aku segera melepas tanganku dan menyembunyikannya dipunggung. Mengalihhkan pandanganku ke semua objek, kecuali Jinki. Ah, rasanya malu sekali saat ketahuan berbohong. Jinki hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Jinki. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan jalanan.

"Hari ini kau mau pergi berkencan denganku?"

Aku terpaku. Jantungku kembali berdebar. Aku sampai takut kalau Jinki mendengar suara debaran jantungku. Walaupun samar, aku mengangguk. Kuharap Jinki melihatnya agar aku tidak perlu berkata 'iya' dengan suaraku yang kuyakini akan bergetar.

"Baguslah!Kkaj..."

"Kibum-ssi!" tegur seseorang. Aku berbalik. Seorang security berjalan ke arah kami.

"Aa, jadi tuan ini temanmu? Sejak tiga jam yang lalu tuan ini disini. Ei, seharusnya kau mengirim dia pesan agar tidak terlalu lama menunggumu." Kata security itu.

"Ye? Tiga jam?!"

"Ne, lain kali jangan membuat temanmu terlalu lama menunggu lagi, Kibum-ssi."

"Ah...ne." jawabku sambil memandang security yang mulai berljalan menjauh. Segera setelah security itu masuk ke lobby, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Jinki.

"Kau menunggu disini sejak tiga jam yang lalu?" aku menyipitkan mataku. Berusaha mengamati gerak-gerik aneh yang dilakukan Jinki.

"Ah... benarkah? Wah, ternyata waktu cepat berlalu ya? Haha..." kata Jinki sambil berlagak polos. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Namja ini rela menunggunya selama tiga jam?

"Kkaja!" katanya sambil meraih tanganku.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana?"

"Bukankah kau sudah setuju untuk berkencan denganku?" jawab Jinki riang.

"Tunggu... jangan cepat-cepat..." kataku sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah Jinki yang lebar. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Tersenyum sejenak saat melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil sedang bermain di taman hiburan. Bersemangat. Terlalu bersemangat malah.

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang. Padahal tadi aku hanya menganalogikan Jinki sebagai anak kecil, tapi akhirnya aku benar-benar dibawa –lebih tepatnya diseret- kesini. Ke taman hiburan. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?!

"Wae?"

Aku menatap Jinki dengan ragu. Apa dia kehabisan akal? Bagaimana bisa dia mengajakku kencan ke taman bermain? Taman bermain itu sama sekali tak ada romantisnya! Contohnya saja saat naik roller coaster, halilintar, atau giant swing. Memang sensasi pertamanya menyenangkan, tapi setelah itu perut rasanya akan teraduk-aduk. Dan endingnya bisa ditebak. Kau akan memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang kau makan hari itu.

Belum lagi saat memasuki rumah hantu. Kau akan dikejutkan dengan orang yang memakai kostum hantu dan memakai make-up yang mengerikan. Bagaimana mungkin kencan yang seharusnya indah disuguhi dengan hal-hal seperti muntahan dan make-up yang menjijikkan?

"Kau yakin kita akan berkencan di tempat ini?" tanyaku tak bersemangat. Jinki memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mempertimbangkannya sebentar lalu tersenyum ke arahku.

"Umh." Jinki mengangguk. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menatapnya pasrah(?). Hopeless.

"Aku tidak mau naik itu." Tolak Jinki menggeleng tegas menatap lurus ke arah permainan yang ingin kunaiki.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan. Mau ya?" bujukku.

Jinki menggeleng.

"Tidak." Jawabnya polos.

"Tapi tidak ada lagi permainan yang aman buatku. Aku tidak mau naik wahana yang bisa membuatku muntah dan berkeringat! Aku tidak suka!" kataku beralasan. Jinki masih saja menggeleng. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa salahnya naik _merry go round_?!" ucapku kesal. Aku menatap Jinki dengan cemberut.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kita pulang saja. Semua permainan yang aman –menurutku- sudah kita naiki."

"Masih ada satu yang belum." Ujar Jinki.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Jinki hanya tertawa kecil.

"Permainan apa yang aman dan belum kita naiki?" tanyaku lagi.

"Rumah hantu!" seru Jinki sambil tertawa lebar.

Aku menggeleng cepat seketika.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!" tegasku. Apa Jinki mau mengerjaiku? Kenapa hal menjijikkan itu dimasukkan pada list kencan kita?

"Kalau kau takut, kau bisa berpegangan padaku." Tawar Jinki. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Jinki langsung menyeretku ke wahana rumah hantu.

Jinki tersenyum saat aku memegang erat ujung jaketnya. Aku menatap jijik ke orang yang bertugas sebagai hantu. Orang itu didandani menyerupai zombie.

"Kau takut?" bisik Jinki.

"Aku tidak takut, tapi jijik." Tegasku menatap Drake dengan kesal. Jinki tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan kalah dengan anak kecil didepan itu. Apa kau lihat dia hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat semua hantu bohongan itu?"

Mendengar ucapan Jinki, aku hanya cemberut.

Tiba-tiba...

"Kyaaaaaa!" jeritku kaget ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merah berlendir jatuh dibahuku. Aku langsung memeluk erat lengan Jinki sambil mengibaskan tangan berlendir itu dari bahuku. Wajahku mengerut jijik.

"Katanya tidak takut." Ejek Jinki.

Aku tidak takut. Aku hanya jijik!" ucapku kesal sambil mendelik ke arahnya.

Jinki hanya tertawa melihatku uring-uringan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kuantar ke rumah?" tanya Jinki untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat kami berjalan dari halte kembali ke kantorku. Aku menggeleng.

"Sebentar lagi jam pulang kantor. Aku yakin Woohyun akan segera datang untuk menjemputku."

Setelah mendengar jawabanku Jinki langsung berhenti.

"Jinki-ssi?" aku menatapnya bingung.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin Woohyun tahu kalau kau keluar bersamaku?" tanyanya. Wajahnya menegaskan kalau hatinya sedang terluka.

Deg!

Kenapa dia menunjukkan ekspresi itu?

"J-Jinki-ssi... aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Sudahlah. Apa yang kuharapkan? Kau sendiri juga tidak ingat kalau kau sudah bersuami. Yang kau ingat hanyalah tunanganmu, Nam Woohyun." Kata Jinki sambil tersenyum jengah.

"Jinki-ssi..."

"Mungkin juga ini salahku karena ingin memulainya kembali dari awal. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, karena mau menyisihkan waktumu untuk orang tak berharga ini. Aku permisi."

Jinki langsung berbalik pergi. Aku terpaku. Aku ingin mengejarnya dan mejelaskan kesalahpahaman ini, tapi entah kenapa kakiku memilik bertahan.

Drrrtttt...

Ponselku bergetar. Aku mengambilnya dari saku celanaku. Dilayar ponsel itu tertulis Nam Woohyun sedang memanggilku.

"Yoboseyo, Hyunnie?"

"_Kibum-a, kau dimana?" _

"Nan? Di ruanganku. Wae?"

"_Ah, ani. Aku hanya akan lebih cepat datang untuk menjemputmu. Cepat keluar ne?" _

"Geureu." Jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Tapi susah sekali untuk tersenyum setelah aku memperlakukan Jinki dengan egois. Padahal aku sudah mempunyai tunangan, tapi kenapa aku mengiyakan saat Jinki mengajakku berkencan? Apa hanya karena cerita Minho sehingga aku terpengaruh untuk mengenal Jinki lebih dekat?

"_Kalau begitu kututup ya?" _

"Ne"

Aku menurunkan ponsel dari telingaku. Menatap pemberian Woohyun itu. Aku berbohong pada Woohyun kalau ponselku hilang, aku tidak ingin dia tahu kalau ponselku dicuri. Aku yakin kalau dia akan membawa masalah ini ke polisi. Itu kan hanya sebuah ponsel. Akhirnya dia membelikanku ponsel baru dan menasehatiku agar tidak bersikap selebor.

Hatiku rasanya tidak tenang. Tanpa sadar mungkin aku sudah mempermainkan Jinki dan Woohyun. Ah, bagaimana ini?

Hari ini Woohyun pulang lebih cepat. Melihat perubahan Kibum tadi pagi berhasil membuatnya bersemangat. Dia sudah membelikan Kibum sebuket bunga. Dia ingin mengejutkan tunangannya itu.

Woohyun melajukan mobilnya ke kantor Kibum. Belum sampai di kantor tempat Kibum bekerja, dia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar. Bukan berdebar senang dan bahagia, tapi berdebar karena takut. Nafasnya tercekat. Kibum dan Jinki? Kibum dan Jinki?! Kibum dan Jinki!

Dengan tergesa dia segera mengambil ponselnya. Dia menekan tombol satu, panggilan cepat untuk Kibum. Saat panggilannya tersambung, dia melihat Jinki mulai berjalan menjauh. Posisi Kibum yang membelakangi mobilnya membuat Kibum tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"_Yoboseyo, Hyunnie?" _

"Kibum-a, kau dimana?" tanya Woohyun was-was.

"_Nan? Di ruanganku. Wae?" _

Deg!

Kibum membohonginya. Tak bisa dipungkiri. Hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"Ah, ani. Aku hanya akan lebih cepat datang untuk menjemputmu. Cepat keluar ne?"

"_Geureu."_

"Kalau begitu kututup ya?"

"_Ne" _

Begitu sambungan terputus ponsel yang ada digenggamannya langsung terjatuh lantai mobil. Woohyun menggigit bibirnya. Dia marah. Marah besar.

"Lee Jinki. Untuk apa kau muncul lagi?"

TBC

Akhirnya author update juga ^^

Udah agak lenggang nih abis UAN, jadi disempet-sempetin update terus

Rencananya sih mau bikin sampe 6 chapter aja sih, tapi ga tau kalau sampe kebablasan :p

Review juseyo jan jadi bayangan hitam mulu ^^ kekeke

Thanks to:

**dzdubunny****, ****Lian Park****, ****puputkyungsoo**** dan bayangan hitam lain yang dengan senang hati udah baca ff ini ^^**


End file.
